


Moonlight

by Svartalfur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfur/pseuds/Svartalfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night following the full moon, Lupin suffers from headaches and odd dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

  
_Look at the moon. How strange the moon seems!_   


  


  
_How good to see the moon! She is like a little piece of money, a little silver flower. She is cold and chaste. I am sure she is a virgin. She has the beauty of a virgin. Yes, she is a virgin. She has never defiled herself. She has never abandoned herself to men, like the other goddesses._   


  


Oscar Wilde, Salome

 

A silver platter to hold his head, defiled with his pain and his blood.

Lupin closed the shutters. A normal man wouldn't have noticed a difference. The moon seemed just like the night before, huge and obscene, the breast of an ancient goddess, bared not to nurture but to poison and stifle him. Yet, it wasn't the same. Tonight, Lupin wouldn't change. The horrors of tonight were strange and different.

The shutters were useless. The moonlight found its way through the spaces in between, crept over the floor, tentacles of silver, everywhere.

"Come," it whispered all around him. "Come to me, my son."

Lupin reached for his wand to close the shutters with magic, but the pain in his head exploded before he could concentrate on the spell. Closing his eyes, he felt his way around the settee and the chairs. The four-poster in the corner would have been his salvation, had he only managed to draw the curtains. As it was, he was glad to find cover under the sheets. Like a little kid hiding from monsters, and wasn't that an ironic thought?

The monster within snarled and spat. It wouldn't break free. The magic of the moon wouldn't break the chains of the wolf tonight, it wasn't of the same kind. Lupin groaned. The pain was excruciating. He grabbed for the potion vial waiting for him on the bedside table and allowed himself to hope.

* * *

When Lupin opened his eyes again, the room was changed. Through the open window, he could see the moon. High in the sky, it was like a coin, one of the sickles his mum used to give him to buy sweets. It was a little piece of silver, cold and soothing. It held a promise.

The light of the moon was a road. From the land of dreams, it led right to his settee. Lupin wasn't surprised to see Severus there. In his moonlit dreams, Severus was his friend.

Even in Lupin's dreams, Severus didn't smile. He was black and chaste. His hair was lank and greasy, his nose an ugly beak. The silver light surrounded him like an aureole, but it didn't touch him. He was like the prophet of a virgin god. When Lupin beckoned him, though, he stood. "Why don't you undress?" Lupin asked.

Severus's skin was white in the moonlight, white like the petals of a beautiful flower. It was soft. Lupin loved to caress it, to shower it with kisses. Yet, he loved to kiss the forbidding mouth even more, the sallow cheeks and the nose.

Severus had a delicious secret. His cock wasn't the cock of a chaste desert prophet. Red and raging, it belonged to a satyr of the meadows. Severus moaned when Lupin licked the precome from the tip, and he cried Lupin's name when he came deep down his throat.

Lupin had a hard time to hold his orgasm back, but he succeeded. He wanted more, wanted to discover Severus's deepest secret. In the shadows, behind his balls, there was a place he longed to be. He licked a way from the balls to Severus's hole and pushed his tongue inside. When Severus whimpered, he pushed deeper, pressed his lips to the pucker and sucked. Severus writhed on the sheets. "What do you want?" Lupin asked.

"Fuck me," Severus said and raised his legs to his shoulders.

The heat of the desert had nothing on the heat of Severus's body, the flavour of wine nothing on the flavour of Severus's mouth. Lupin rutted like an animal; he imagined himself a god.

"Why?" he asked Severus. "Don't you fear the wolf anymore, then?"

Severus shook his head. "It's easier," he moaned. "It's easier to love you."

When Lupin came, he could see the moon reflected in Severus's eyes.

"Why?" he asked again later. "Why is it easier?" They lay in each other's arms, nearly asleep under the cool sheets. The moon had long set.

"Whatever you may think of me, Lupin, I'm not a coward."

"I don't think -"

"Save your breath, it's all right. What I meant to say ..." Severus snuggled even closer. "I love you." His breath was a tickle in Lupin's ear, insubstantial, but real. "That's what I was afraid of. Never of the beast in you, but of the beast in me. Giving in to it is easier, though. I love you, Remus."

"I love you."

* * *

Sunlight peered through the gaps in the shutters. Lupin was alone. He looked at the vial in his hand. _Erised Potion_ , it said on the label, written in Severus's cluttered scrawl.


End file.
